


【SD】Dark Side.

by AIGRET



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark Fantasy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Lactation, Post-Hell Dean Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: Sam gets whatever he wants.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	【SD】Dark Side.

**Author's Note:**

> S4背景，原作剧情被我吃了，Boy King of Hell! Sam，有产乳情节。  
> 送给汀汀，汀汀说每次看我的文配合标题的BGM更加舒爽契合，所以如果有人想知道的话，这次的BGM是Bishop Briggs-Dark Side😖

***

肯定有什么原理能解释这件事，科学的或者不科学的，八成是后者，看在Dean生活中少得可怜的“正常事件”的份上。因为你懂的，事情不会就只是这么……发生了。

Sam也许能说清这他妈是怎么一回事，Bobby估计也明白。Dean想。

但他站在镜子面前撩起T恤，廉价的棉质布料吸饱了水开始沉沉地向下坠，还散发着一股愚蠢又无可救药的奶香味，这让Dean觉得自己就像公共厕所母婴室里一手拿着奶瓶一手解开胸罩的单身母亲。他决定还是独自解决这个烂摊子。

Dean不知道男人长对乳头到底是干什么用的，反正肯定不只是用来区分正反面，他在酒吧里泡到的第一个性感的金发妞教会了他这点。他还能想起那双纤细又柔软的手在他身上抚摸的感觉，从喉结到锁骨再到胸前，Dean被捏了一把乳头之后差点从床垫里跳起来，但那双手又把他按了回去，十七岁的白痴青少年还因此在裤裆里硬得发疼。

“你会喜欢这个的。”那个火辣到爆的小妞舔了舔嘴唇，指尖在他乳头上暧昧地打圈，而Dean晕晕乎乎地点头，还没搞清楚这是怎么回事。

我当初真应该拒绝她的。

Dean真心实意地忏悔。靠，没准这就是他下地狱的原因，现在发生的一切都是因果报应。

他把T恤卷上去，然后小心翼翼地解开里层的绷带，湿漉漉的纱布开始被染成半透明的颜色，从里到外一层层晕开，一圈、一圈、又一圈，他缠了整整三层，可是他的T恤还是他妈的湿透了。

Dean戳了戳自己的胸口，可能是因为心理暗示他才会觉得那里比之前鼓胀了一点，摸上去硬邦邦的好像里面塞满了石头而不是肌肉。

虽然他知道Sam去了酒吧，而自己一反常态地要求留在汽车旅馆，但他还是警觉地看了一眼厕所门。确定它已经上好了锁之后，他捏着揉成皱巴巴一团的绷带，忍不住低下头把鼻尖凑了上去，那股软甜又浓郁的奶味立刻拼命钻进他的鼻腔。他条件反射地“呃”了一声，然后迅速把它丢进马桶，狠狠拍了两下可怜的抽水旋钮，确保那玩意被毁尸灭迹彻底消失在下水道里。

他的身体里能流出这么黏糊糊甜腻腻的东西这件事实在是太见鬼了，但他就是控制不住想去闻一下，可能是受迷走神经紊乱、反抗性强迫症或者抽动秽语症什么的影响。

那种味道让他想起妈妈晾在衣架上的连衣裙，在肥皂干净的清香下面混杂着一点洗不掉的甜蜜气味。妈妈会把只有一丁点大的Sam抱在胸前，用轻柔的声音哄他哭闹的小弟弟。Dean趴在床边充满好奇地巴望着，想知道到底是什么魔法让小Sammy皱起可爱的鼻尖，像小狗一样安静下来。

可能是一类非常非常特殊的魔法，一种小型的奇迹，只有全世界的母亲才能无师自通。Dean想。

他坐在后座上紧紧搂着弟弟，小Sammy脸都哭红了，开始边哭边抽抽搭搭地打嗝，不管Dean怎么模仿妈妈的语气笨拙地安慰他都没用。有一会他害怕他弟弟会就这么呛死在自己的眼泪和口水里。

“求你了，Sammy，求你了，就只是别哭了行吗？”Dean小声地恳求道，希望自己八个月大的弟弟能突然像耶稣基督一样展现出惊人的智慧理解他哥低声下气的乞求。显然世界上没有什么奇迹，就算有也不会眷顾温彻斯特，Sam皱起小脸哭得更厉害了。Dean使劲吸了吸鼻子，攥紧拳头用力揉了两下眼睛。

你是个男子汉了，男子汉不会因为这点小事掉眼泪。Dean在心里给自己打气。他撅起嘴唇忍了又忍，直到鼻子酸得要命开始缺氧，他不得不试着用嘴呼吸，没想到嘴巴刚张开就冒出了一声呜咽，他拼命想把眼泪憋回去，结果完全适得其反，他控制不住放声大哭，他的声音跟Sammy尖锐的嗓音混在一起，像有支摇滚乐队在Impala后座上开了场不插电演奏会，逼得John不得不以最快速度找了个加油站靠边停车。

“你得照顾你弟弟，Dean，”John把奶瓶盖子拧紧然后递给Dean，“你得学会怎么做。”

Dean胡乱抹了一把脸把泪水蹭掉，小心翼翼地把那个塑料奶嘴捧到Sammy面前，他弟弟咬住奶嘴，终于渐渐停止了哭泣。

一手抱着Sammy一手握着奶瓶的动作对Dean来说还有点困难，有几滴奶液溅到了他的T恤上，就算擦干净了还有股廉价冲泡牛奶的甜香留在那儿，Dean嫌弃地扯了两下T恤，但是Sammy却好像很喜欢它，抓着那块洇湿的布料放在嘴边，没一会就安静地睡着了。

当然他不记得那到底是种什么味道了，不过他可以想象，就像幻想感恩节的火鸡和圣诞节的布丁。而想象总比最棒的现实还要完美，因为它永远不会背叛你。

妈的，Dean想。如果这玩意不是从他自己的乳头里流出来的，他可能真的会喜欢这个。

起初他以为这只是从地狱里爬出来的轻微后遗症，别说出点汗了，他还失眠早醒会尖叫着从梦里醒来去抓枕头下的枪呢。所以一开始他压根没把这件事放在心上，毕竟也不会有哪个看多了色情动画的会把男人产乳的设定往自己身上联想，直到它变得越来越多一发不可收拾。

最开始他贴两块创可贴就行了，后来不得不换成绷带，然后绷带越裹越厚，还严格遵守着时间表八小时换一次。前提是那些奶水真的能痛痛快快地流出来，而不是像现在这样，他站在洗手间镜子面前，呲牙咧嘴地纠结要怎么把胸口里的东西给挤出来。

他的胸胀得发疼，乳头因为白天的猎魔活动在绷带里磨得肿了起来，像划过木头的毛边一样冒出钝痛。Dean不情愿地把手放在那团鼓鼓的胸肉上，有些粗暴地挤压着它，有一点奶白色的液体慢慢从顶端渗出来，再凝成液滴顺着皮肤表面滚下去。

这感觉真他妈奇怪。Dean对哺乳期的女性产生了一股敬佩之情，啥都不懂的男人还觉得这应该跟人体其他体液的产生过程一样爽。

他强迫自己把视线落在架子旁边的日历上，盯着那个鲜红的星期二，或者带着污渍的瓷砖，因为年久失修布满了蛛网般的裂隙。反正努力把注意力从镜子里的自己身上移开。

想想涂奶油的裱花师，想想农业频道里替奶牛挤奶的工人，想想生理课上用的模型，想什么都行，总之别去想你现在正像个变态一样揉自己的胸。

刚开始挤奶这事儿还算轻松，Dean不得不时不时停下用毛巾擦掉往下淌的乳汁再继续，鬼知道他的胸也没多大（跟那些奶子挺得能摘下来当篮球打的女孩儿们比），怎么能跟俩坏掉的水龙头似的一刻不停地流？但过了一会事情就没那么顺利了，Dean使劲地捏了两下红肿的乳头，什么都挤不出来，但是胸口还是胀得要命，显然还有些奶水堵在里面，摸上去像两团小小的硬块。

Dean的手腕都开始酸了，他的手不停在湿漉漉的胸口上打滑，汗水和奶汁的混合物在灯光下泛起一层亮闪闪的光，Dean紧闭着眼，不想去看镜子里的自己，只希望能赶紧解决这桩麻烦。

他开始胡思乱想，比如他是不是该买个电动吸奶器什么的，下次去超市的时候偷偷塞进包里；还有Sam现在正在酒吧干什么，他希望他弟已经泡上了某个小妞，这样他就不会太早回旅馆。

然后他就听见了房间弹簧锁转动的声音。

Dean在心里大骂一声，慌慌张张地把卷上去的T恤扯平，拧开水龙头把水池里残留的奶液全都冲走，以最快的速度冲出洗手间，厕所门在他背后发出被甩上的巨响。

他差点迎面撞上Sam，他弟皱着眉，头发有点凌乱，外套上还沾着白天猎魔留下的细小血迹。而他自己衣服皱巴巴的，胸前有一大滩可疑的水渍，狼狈得像刚从河里被打捞上来。

“你在干什么？”Sam眼疾手快地按住了Dean的肩膀，避免了他即将直直扑进兄弟怀里的尴尬局面。

他猜他们大眼瞪小眼的画面肯定特别尴尬，好像一对七年之痒的老夫老妻同时发现对方背着自己出轨。

“没什么。”Dean耸了耸肩。错觉。肯定是。好吧，他确实没法告诉Sam自己正在像个女人一样泌乳，但是Sam可没什么需要瞒着他的。“活动一下筋骨，你懂的。”

“所以Dean Winchester拒绝去酒吧只是为了在旅馆里，‘活动筋骨’，”Sam随手把外套脱下来丢到沙发上，“兄弟，认真的？”

“拜托，偶尔我也需要一点男人的独处时间。”用来干些男人不会做的事。Dean想赶紧跳过这个话题，走过去把Sam的外套捡了起来。把衣服翻过来摊开Dean才意识到溅上的血迹比他想象中还要多，暗红色的血块在卡其色布料上格外显眼，像两条墙上未干的油漆，沾了他一手黏糊糊的玩意儿。

Dean嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，“我帮你把外套洗了。”

Sam的视线落到他的白T恤上，半透明的布料湿乎乎地黏在他胸前，好像两块糟糕的强力胶布，Dean不自在地扯了扯衣服。

“Okay……”Sam说，“别忘了洗你自己的。”

***

入睡突然变成了世界上最困难的事情。

Dean烦躁地在床上翻了个身，然后又翻了过去背对着Sam。破破烂烂的床垫弹簧发出吱呀的呻吟声。

都怪他妈的Sam Winchester，Dean恶狠狠地诅咒着。他绝对没把奶挤干净，可是他又不敢在厕所里躲太长时间，他知道Sam会说什么，比如“拜托Dean别在里面打飞机了”或者“坐太长时间容易得痔疮”，他知道显然是因为他这么嘲笑过他弟。

现在他的胸又酸又涨，他一会觉得那儿像是两团正在加速融化的柠檬口味冰淇淋，一会又觉得像年久失修的破水管，打开了阀门开始有一搭没一搭地淌水。

Dean努力地分辨着背后的声音，Sam的呼吸声平稳又均匀，好像睡着了。他屏住呼吸掀开衣角，把手掌放在自己的胸上。

这比趁Sam睡着了打飞机可刺激多了，至少背着他弟打飞机不怕被发现。Sam当然撞见过，一次或者两次，甚至更多，实际上对于两个青春期都被迫绑在一起的男孩来说，隐私和个人空间简直是世界上最不可能存在的东西。

他们就像那什么，屁股连在一起的畸形婴儿。Sam纠正他：“那叫连体婴儿，Dean。”然后他补充道，“就像两块搅在一起的橡皮泥。不仅没法分开，而且恶心。”

电视上的爱情占卜节目或者俗套肥皂剧都说距离感才是感情的最佳保鲜剂，Dean没谈过恋爱，但他觉得这句话真是太他妈有道理了。Sam高中时的女朋友曾经问Sam：“难道你就不觉得你哥很火辣吗，说真的，他甚至都不在这个学校，可还是年级里的话题人物。”他弟面无表情地回答：“他每次都把臭袜子扔在洗手池里，因为衣服没洗偷穿我的内裤，不锁卫生间门打飞机还把用过的纸团到处乱扔——”那个叫Lisa还是Laura的姑娘说：“停下，我明白了，不用再说了。”

后来他俩分手了。

他弟把这段讲给Dean听的时候他笑得差点从床上摔下去，手里抓着的薯片袋子抖啊抖地碎屑掉了一床——Sam的床。

第一次Sam撞见Dean在厕所里自慰的时候，更年轻点的男孩还会红着脸飞快地甩上厕所门，好像门把手烫到他了似的。Dean走出去之后大声地嘲笑Sam像个女孩似的。

第二次Sam就学聪明了，既没脸红也没逃跑，站在门口盯着Dean直到他变得耳朵通红浑身不自在，在Sam幸灾乐祸觉得自己成功扳回一局时，Dean大大咧咧地开始继续。

Dean有一套自圆其说毫不羞耻的理论，他揽着Sam的肩膀，他弟已经比他高上一截了，“C'mon，Sammy，成年人都会有点见不得人的小秘密，就像大家都会在床底下藏拆封的花生酱罐头一样。”

他弟盯着他慢慢点头，听没听进去不知道，反正第二天他发现自己床下的色情杂志和吉露果子冻统统都进了垃圾桶。

这可能是一个征兆，预示着他们之间的秘密永远都不可能隐瞒超过两星期。小到Dean偷偷用Sam的笔记本电脑浏览亚洲大胸美女网站，大到他为了救回Sam在十字路口跟恶魔做交易，没有什么能始终保持在黑暗中，像月球的另一面。

但有些秘密是完全不同的概念，它永远也不应该被戳破。

Dean在黑暗里看不见，但他能感觉到自己的前胸又湿了一片，顺着衣服渗进床单面料的缝隙之间。指甲划过肿胀的乳头顶端时他没能及时咬住嘴唇，一声颤抖的喘息从牙齿中间滑了出去。

操。操操操。那个声音在寂静的房间里太响亮了。Dean整个人都僵住了，心跳速率一瞬间达到了人生新高，甚至不敢回头偷偷看一眼，只能暗自祈祷Sam没有被吵醒。

“Dean，”Sam拧开了床头灯，“你在干什么？”

他妈的。Dean保持着一动不动的姿势，开始咬自己的牙。他就知道这世界上根本没有上帝。

“嗯？”大概是Dean沉默的时间太久了，他听见Sam从床上坐了起来，一片高大的影子挡住昏暗的灯光，“回答问题。”

Dean拼命控制住扭过头的冲动，含含糊糊地回答道：“没什么。”还没等他弟再开口，他就抢先大叫起来，企图堵住Sam的嘴巴：“就只是私人时间，Okay？别管我！”

话刚说出口他就后悔了，他不该把情绪发泄到Sam身上。但他就只是很难控制住自己，鬼知道那个叫Uriel的长翅膀的鸟人跟Sam说了什么，他弟弟开始不停地追问，地狱里到底发生了什么，向我发誓你真的什么都不记得了，巴拉巴拉。

他和Sam之间不该有什么秘密，这个除外。Dean装作地狱那段经历早就变成一条过去的、愈合的伤疤，但Sam尝试揭开的举动每次都提醒Dean它永远都在丑陋地流脓。他被狠狠打碎过一次，所以下半辈子都得注视着表面蛛网般的裂痕。

Sam的声音变低了，语气里充满克制的怒火：“别对我撒谎。你难道觉得我没发现你每晚都会做噩梦？你应该告诉我到底发生了什么。我能帮你，让我帮你。”

多亏你提醒我还有噩梦这一茬，不然我真怕自己会忘掉地狱到底长什么样，非常感谢。

Dean笑了一声：“没人能帮我。”

房间里安静下来。Dean希望Sam已经睡着了，但墙面上的影子提醒他Sam还站在那儿。他的胸又开始涨得厉害，滴滴答答的汁水全都堵在里面没法畅通，他实在忍不住想伸手摸一摸，如果Sam再继续盯着他，那就算冒着被发现的风险他也要这么做了。

Sam几乎无声地叹了口气，然后换了种柔和的嗓音开口：“Dean，”他慢慢组织着语言，不知道为什么他说出的每个字都像咒语一样充满不可思议的魔力，“就只是让我看看，好吗？我很担心你。”

他的手掌落在Dean的肩膀上。Dean真的想知道他弟究竟是吃了什么才长这么大，因为他发现当Sam温和而坚定地试着让他转过身时，他竟然像被钉住一样没法挣扎。

“不要——”Dean终于忍不住开始请求，妈的，他软弱的声音听起来跟日本色情电影里的女演员似的。

但是已经晚了。他的两只肩膀都摔进了床垫里，被子从身上滑下去，整个人像只实验台上被解剖的青蛙一样摊开，现在没什么能隐瞒的了，就算在糟透了的照明下也能看得清清楚楚。

“……Dean，”Sam倒抽了一口气，他紧紧盯着Dean的胸口，T恤被扯得乱七八糟，半干涸的奶液和鲜红的指印布满整个胸膛，因为粗暴的动作皮肤开始发红。

“这是怎么回事？”

***

Sammy经常会在夜晚开始哭闹，Dean一晚上会被吵醒好几次。他不知道是不是全世界的婴儿都是这样，他猜是的，难怪全世界的老师都会赞颂伟大的母爱。

通常爸爸会把Dean和Sammy托付给保姆照顾，但如果他们恰好在赶路来不及找新的照看者的话，那就只剩下他和Sammy两个了。

他的小弟弟就躺在他旁边，没有带护栏的婴儿床，没有毛绒玩具，没有风铃和安慰毯，蜷缩着像只还没睁开眼睛的小狗。Dean小心翼翼地把他抱在怀里，害怕他会因为翻身从床上掉下去。

Dean睡得很浅，Sammy动一下他都会立刻惊醒。他弟弟抓着他的衣领，像凭借本能寻找食物的小动物一样用鼻尖和嘴唇在他胸前蹭来蹭去，眼睛睁得大大的——有时候是绿色，有时候是金色——但文学课老师总是纠正Dean说那叫棕色，因为没人眼睛是金色的。

“Sammy？”Dean迷迷糊糊地问，“你饿了吗？”他揉了揉眼睛，想爬下床去翻奶瓶和奶粉罐，但Sam抓住了他，开始大哭起来。

对于一个几个月大的婴儿来说他的力气还挺大的。Dean有点慌乱地抱住Sammy，不知所措地拍拍他的后背。Sam埋在他的胸口上，好像在寻找什么，然后Dean意识到他弟弟含住了他的乳头，一下一下地吮吸着，哭声慢慢变成了含混的呜咽。这很痒，像有团湿湿热热的羽毛在胸前磨蹭，他想推开Sam，但又犹豫了一会。

Dean少得可怜的其中一部分生活常识说他根本不可能会有奶，而另一部分告诉他有种婴幼儿用品叫安慰奶嘴。

而且，妈妈就是这么做的，对吧？那是种非常非常特别的魔法，只要把小宝宝抱在胸前，他们就会自己安静下来。那是世界上最神奇最安全的地方。

所以Dean轻轻环住了Sam，抚摸他细软的浅棕色的短发。

Dean不知道他为什么会在这个时候想起这件事，可能是因为他弟现在正他妈的把手放在他的胸上吧。

“我可以帮你。”Sam说。他弟弟宽阔的手掌完全能把他的胸包裹在里面，这让画面看上去更变态了。Dean咬牙切齿地回答：“闭嘴然后快点做。”

Sam揉捏他的乳头，另一只手摸索着把Dean的T恤扯得更高，冰凉的空气激得他清醒了一下。大概是为了怕Dean尴尬，Sam还非常体贴地跟他保持着距离，天知道从Sam十三岁之后他们就再没睡过一张床了。

“这样可以吗？”Sam问，他的语气听起来就像收钱办事的按摩师，Dean有点想笑，但又有奶水断断续续地从顶端溢了出来，从Sam的指缝流到手心里。他开始小声哼哼，无意识地把胸口往Sam手里送。空气中又开始泛起那股又甜又暖的奶味，他觉得自己像只正在沸腾的奶锅一样开始冒泡泡，这味道应该很好闻、很温暖，让人想起晒过的棉花、母亲或者爱之类蓬松又柔软的东西，但在这种情况下它充满了尴尬的色情意味。

“我觉得你的胸看起来更大了点，”更要命的是Sam还在一刻不停地说话，他用那种标准的、认真的好学生求知的口吻询问：“你还记得这是什么时候开始的吗？”

Sam的手指。很干燥、很灵活，侧面带着握笔留下的薄茧，指腹刮过Dean敏感的乳头时他哆嗦了一下，在奇异的快感中几乎没法思考。别人摸和自己摸当然是两种完全不同的感觉，但这感觉也实在不应该这么棒的。Dean晕乎乎地想。这不太对……但到底是哪儿不对他压根想不起来。

直到Sam失去耐心重重捏了一下Dean的乳头催促他，他的腰猛地弓了起来，一声失控的呻吟跑到嘴边。Dean才反应过来，开始吃力地用一塌糊涂的大脑回忆：“五天……嗯-或者六天……”某种常年训练出来的士兵的条件反射让他接着说了下去，“一、一开始只有一点，后来越来越多，几个小时就得挤一次……”

“五六天……”Sam重复了一遍，抿起了嘴唇。看一眼Sam的表情Dean就知道他在想什么：“别想了。没有怪物，没有巫术袋，那天我们唯一的倒霉事就是撞上了一群恶魔。”

“我没什么头绪。”Sam承认。

“我也-我也没有，嗯……”Dean断断续续地回答道。他一定要把一边把手放在对方胸上一边跟人说话写进有史以来最糟糕的沟通方式的列表里。Sam看上去有点心不在焉，但他机械式重复的动作却始终精确又恰到好处，揉捏着那两团泛红的乳肉好像在玩软软热热的水晶泥。那种感觉就像电流在他的脊椎上过了一圈，Dean剧烈地大口喘息，觉得小腹又酸又软，好像有股热流牵着他沉沉地往下坠。

这肯定不是女孩们被抚摸的感觉。Dean不自觉地往后缩了缩，意识到他下面已经湿了一片，再这样下去他可能要成为世界上第一个被亲生弟弟玩乳头而勃起的变态。她们……怎么受得了这个？

而且今天他的胸已经被折腾得非常凄惨了，被他自己粗暴挤压的肉粒红得滴血，恬不知耻地高高翘起，每次Sam碰到它们都有种细小的刺痛混合着快感从神经末梢传到大脑皮层。之前流出来的奶液已经干了，但还有一部分仍然堵在胸口，手指擦过干燥皮肤又热又疼的感觉让他联想到钻木取火。

“Sam、Sam-”

Dean咬着牙忍耐了好久，最后还是控制不住叫出了声，连嗓音都在丢人地打颤。他弟弟好像如梦初醒，终于发现他已经偷偷往后躲了很远，抓住他的腰又把他拖了回来，手指捏住Dean已经红肿的乳头，指甲在顶端的凹痕处重重抠挖着。

“操，操——”Dean几乎从床上弹了起来，突如其来的刺激感让他连脚趾都紧绷着蜷缩成一团，不敢相信自己的嘴巴里能发出这么软弱这么煽情的呻吟，“别……”

他闭紧了眼睛。他妈的。他真的勃起了。而且那玩意儿还恰好抵在他弟的腹部，他们想装作不知道都不行。他的大脑已经在高温中化成了黏糊糊的一团，甚至都没法思考这种情况下该先挡脸还是挡下面。

“……不过没关系，”Sam说，“我能帮你解决这个。”

Dean胡乱地点着头，甚至都没想明白Sam指的到底是哪件事，反正今天他的尊严已经被剥得彻彻底底干干净净了，他不知道事情还能糟糕到哪儿去。

直到Sam又按了一下他的胸口。Dean开始哆哆嗦嗦地呜咽：“不行，已经挤不出来了……”

“可是你这里还没挤干净。”Sam皱着眉，捏了捏胸前小小的肿块，Dean小声喊了一句好疼。他抬起头，斟酌着跟Dean商量：“这样不行，我觉得我们得换种方式。”

不。不不不。

Sam一定不是在暗示什么。

Dean睁大眼睛瞪着Sam，他弟弟也注视着他，用一种真诚的、无害的目光，就像每次他们猎魔的时候Sam说服人们卸下防备的方式。可能是灯光或者角度的原因，Sam金棕色的瞳孔晃得他头晕眼花。

Dean能听见自己全身上下每个部分每个细胞都在大声地尖叫抗议，但实际上他只是眼睁睁看着他弟弟俯下身，鼻尖和嘴唇一点点贴近他的胸口。

Sam拨了一下他胸前的护身符，“拿着它。”

Dean晕乎乎地接了过去，金属挂件凹凸不平的表面已经沾满了奶白色的液体，握在手心里湿漉漉的还带着温度，他在T恤上蹭了两下把它擦干净，祈祷第二天这玩意上面不会留下什么痕迹，尤其是他妈的会让他联想起现在这幅画面的痕迹。

然后Sam含住了他的乳头。

顶端被包裹进了温暖而湿润的口腔中，Dean能感觉到Sam的舌尖卷过旁边柔软的皮肤，他迷迷糊糊地想起那里全都是没擦干净的奶渍，但Sam毫不在意地把它们舔掉，好像那跟啤酒罐上面的泡沫没什么区别。

这小子可能真的挺变态的。Dean想。虽然Sammy压根不会记得，但我还是后悔四岁半的时候没有推开他了。

除了现在是他弟咬着他的乳头这个事实之外，这种感觉其实完全出乎意料的棒。Dean不得不向十七岁时泡上的那个金发辣妹承认，他确实喜欢这个。

而且这件事一开始甚至都不带多少情色意味，Sam的动作让他想起刚刚长牙的小狗，会叼住人的手指用冒尖的乳牙磨蹭。那种联想实在有点可爱，让Dean开始想笑。

Sam看了他一眼，然后牙齿抵住了脆弱的乳尖，重重地刮过那块快要破皮的嫩肉。Dean惊喘一声，下意识抓住他弟弟的头发，手指插入卷曲的发梢之间，好像不知道该推开他还是迎合。他能感觉到胸前又湿了一片，一直堵着的乳汁滴滴答答地漏出来，在淌下去之前就被Sam舔干净了。口腔里的水声清晰又响亮，色情程度简直让Dean想尖叫。

他开始产生一种诡异的倒错感，好像Sammy还是那个只有一丁点大的奶团子，在他怀里放声大哭的时候他手足无措，除了乞求Sammy停下没有任何办法。

他当时想，要是我能照顾好Sammy就好了，要是我能像妈妈那样就好了……

但是Sammy已经不是那个跟在他身后需要照看的男孩了。他英俊、优雅、强壮，穿上西装像该出现在华尔街的上流社会精英，但现实是他们还住着几十美元一晚的廉价旅馆，用一大堆假证件冒充联邦探员。

事实证明他八成照顾得挺失败的。Dean模模糊糊地想，无意识地抚摸Sam的头发。他只是想让Sammy做个孩子，哪怕多一会儿也行。

Sam凑过来吻住Dean的时候，他一定是太震惊了所以没有拒绝。这当然是错的，是不正常的，但又他妈的出现得那么顺理成章。Sam撬开他的牙关时，Dean能尝到他舌头上又甜又软的奶味，从舌尖直接滑进Dean的喉咙，他下意识地舔了一下，然后Sam更重地把他按进枕头里，掠夺他口腔里的每一寸空气。他的动作既强硬又充满侵略性，握住他的那只手捏得他腕骨都发出尖叫。Dean开始感觉呼吸困难，来不及咽下去的奶水顺着他的下巴滑落下去。他挣扎了一下，大概就跟实验台上被按住的兔子垂死抵抗差不多。

“你在想什么？”Sam松开手问。

“我在想……”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，晕乎乎地回答道，“这味道就像邮递员每天早上送来的牛奶。”

Sam沉默了一会，伸出手把Dean嘴角的奶液擦掉。“我没喝过。”

Dean差点脱口而出“那你现在喝过了”，为了及时收回跑到嘴边的话他还咬住了舌头。他尴尬地挤出一个笑，不知道他现在是该说“我很抱歉”还是别的什么。

还好Sam根本没继续这个话题，他又捏了两下Dean软软的胸肉，确定它们已经完全挤干净了。他拿出背包里的一次性毛巾，帮Dean把胸前乱七八糟的痕迹擦干净。Dean抗议了两句想让他停止这种托婴服务似的照顾，但Sam当作没听见。

“就这样吧，”Sam说，“明天我会查资料看看该怎么解决它。”

Dean松了口气，用力地点了点头。今天一天已经太漫长了，他现在需要的只有连梦都不做的深层睡眠。“谢了，兄弟，”他犹豫了一下又补充道，“下次我会早点告诉你的。”

Sam盯着他，那股沉默的视线让他觉得好像有道寒颤从脊梁骨上窜过去，不知道为什么他属于猎人的那部分本能就拉响了警报。他想把被子扯过来盖住自己，现在这种几乎赤裸的局面让他觉得既尴尬又弱势，但Sam阻止了他。

Sam握住了Dean湿得一塌糊涂的阴茎，他被吓了一跳，丢脸地发出一个好像小动物被踩到的声音。

“现在我们来解决这个问题。”

***

滑坡效应，指的是人们对于事物的细微变化很难察觉，直到它积少成多地发生质变。或者叫稻草效应，再或者叫温水煮青蛙。

所以Dean尝试去思考事情是怎么发展成这样的，但失败了。Sam在他胸前留下一个牙印，刺痛感让他猛地回过神。

“应该已经挤干净了。”Sam说。

Dean干笑一声。“多谢，Sam。我又省下一笔买电动吸奶器的钱。”

“不用谢，”Sam把他推挤到洗手台上，他后退了一步，背抵在身后光滑冰冷的镜面上。“我有报酬。”

我们这是错的。把手指塞进你哥哥的屁股里是错的，跟亲生兄弟上床是错的。Dean想。

不过退一万步说，男人能产奶也是错的，因为这件事向兄弟寻求帮助也是错的，从一开始不让孩子们拥有应得的童年就大错特错。跟整个地球都在走向灭亡的结局比起来，纠结温彻斯特家的两兄弟乱伦好像实在是既愚蠢又小题大做。

Sam每晚出门的频率越来越高，有时候回来得早，有时候回来得晚，好像他突然跟Dean一样迷恋上喝酒和泡妞这两件事似的。Dean提议他可以跟Sam一起出去，就算是为了猎魔搜集线索两个人效率也比一个人强多了，但Sam坚持以他的身体状况留在旅馆更好，毕竟白天奔波一整天晚上八成他的绷带又要被浸透了。Sam甚至还提议过给他买个胸罩，被Dean踹了一脚气急败坏地拒绝了。

Dean抗议说他只是产奶又不是怀孕，为什么要搞的好像被禁足似的。Sam在驳回他的意见之前突然惊恐地想到按照Dean现在的特殊情况他没准真的能怀孕。吓得两个人大晚上冲进二十四小时药店买验孕棒，店员看他们的表情就像看着两个毫无生理常识的智力残障同性恋情侣。

还好没有。当然没有。

把验孕棒扔进垃圾桶之后Dean觉得自己确实是个傻逼，还好有像个在产房外焦急等候的丈夫的Sam跟他一起傻逼。

Sam松了口气之后问：“但是你确定你看得懂验孕棒？”

……

所以Dean现在一个人躺在汽车旅馆的床上，已经十二点了，鬼知道Sam现在在哪儿，或许是哪个小妞的床上。他百无聊赖地切了几个电视频道之后把遥控器扔到一旁，掀开被子决定睡觉。

***

他早就该注意到一些征兆的。

比如Castial提醒他阻止你弟弟的时候，比如他不小心翻出Sam的笔记簿的时候。他之前从来没见过它，除了日期只有一堆乱七八糟的符号，比如上星期二日期后划了十七画，上星期五是两画，看起来就像Sam的密码学研究笔记。

Dean举起掀开的本页，问Sam这上面密密麻麻的五进制计数法是干什么用的。

Sam一手握着啤酒，冲Dean耸了耸肩：“只是待办事项列表，就像，每做完五件事我就用笔把它划掉。”

“你知道这看起来就像连环杀人犯记下受害者人数吧，”Dean带着“你们这些天才书呆子真变态”的表情撇了撇嘴，“杰弗里·达默尔？”

Sam笑了笑没说话。

但他没有。

“其实你发现了，Dean。”Sam转过身，他还穿着那身洗得太多有点皱巴巴的卡其色外套，棉质面料浸透了鲜血开始变成暗红色，像新刷的油漆一样滴滴答答地掉到地板上。那是恶魔的血，或者人类的血，或者恶魔附身的人类的血，在这个屠宰场一样的房间里实在很难区分。

他弟弟笑了一下，那张刚刚褪去稚气的面孔笑起来还会露出两个无辜的酒窝，“你只是太软弱了不敢承认这一点。”

Sam从Lilith的尸体旁站起来，随意地擦了一把脸上溅射的血迹。他望着Dean，亮金色的瞳孔像流动的火焰一样熊熊燃烧。他看起来就像什么美丽而强大的动物，像雄狮，或者头狼，当他向Dean走过去时猎人情不自禁地后退了一步。

Dean大脑里的第一个念头是告诉给他作文打B-的文学课老师我才不是不会拼“棕色”这个单词，我弟的眼睛明明他妈就是金色的。

然后他就没有第二个念头了。他的大脑一片空白。本能告诉他他应该掉头就跑，把所有行李都塞进Impala后备箱，直接驶上洲际公路，一脚踩满油门能跑多远跑多远。

但事实是他站在原地几乎动弹不得，像头被汽车头灯夹住的鹿。后背撞上墙壁的那一刻他知道一切都结束了，Sam把手放在他的肩膀上，皱着眉头，眼神湿润，好像他才是感觉被背叛被抛弃的那个。

“你发现了。”Sam说。

“你知道我每晚出去都是在猎杀恶魔。你知道我的笔记本上记录的都是我屠杀的数量。你知道这半年我杀死的恶魔比你一辈子杀的都多。”

“所以呢？”Dean听见自己的嗓音在喉咙里颤抖，“那让你变成什么？一个全新最高级别的恶魔吗？”

“让我变成我想成为的样子。”Sam的手顺着Dean的颧骨滑到脖颈，抚摸过动脉时他能感觉到Dean像只兔子一样剧烈而脆弱的脉搏，“你知道我为什么要杀莉莉丝吗？”

“因为她想解开路西法的封印跟你抢地狱之王的位置？”

Sam又笑了，好像Dean刚才讲了句活跃气氛的俏皮话似的。“因为她杀了你。她把你从我身边带走。”

“你不敢承认这一点只是因为……”Sam解开了Dean的衬衫纽扣，因为这段时间他养成的该死条件反射，Sam把手放在他胸口的那一瞬间他就湿了，他在心里破口大骂。

“我为你屠杀。”

“跟恶魔合作，成为地狱之王，猎杀莉莉丝？”Sam柔和地注视着他，就像注视着黑暗中一团可怜又无助的阴影，像注视着被阴影中的罪孽、羞耻、愧疚压得喘不过气的垂死挣扎的动物，“我做这些都是为了你。你不敢面对，不敢承认是你开启了这一切。”

“我知道地狱里发生了什么。它把你彻底折断了，你变得脆弱，变得恐惧。”

“不……”Dean几乎听不见自己嘴巴里挤出的微弱抗议，或者说哀求，“停下……”

“但是没关系，Dean。”他弟弟眨了眨榛绿色的眼睛，好像突然又变成了那个跟在他身后的Sammy，总是带着腼腆又青涩的微笑。他的衬衫被剥了下来，然后是胸前的绷带。“我不在乎。我 **愿意** 为你做任何事。我足够强大，再也没有人能够伤害你。”

他亲吻着Dean的额头、眼睑和睫毛，Dean下意识地闭紧了眼睛。“别紧张，”Sam的声音轻得像耳语，“你永远都是安全的，在我的掌控下。”

这是错的。Dean不知道到底是哪儿出了问题才会变成这样，可能从一开始他就做错了。

Sam知道他会把脏袜子丢进洗手池过期食物塞进冰箱，知道他从地狱爬出来满手血腥身心破碎，知道他躲在卫生间里给自己挤奶，他知道Dean的每一个弱点、缺陷乃至残破，他们太了解对方，包括对方光鲜表面下的肮脏和污秽，爱和厌恶一起疯狂滋长。

Sam捏了捏Dean的胸肉，奶液又开始颤巍巍地往下淌，Dean咬紧嘴唇，哆哆嗦嗦不知道该迎上去还是躲开。他能闻到那股甜甜的奶味，跟血腥味混合在一起诡异得就像凶案现场出现了一只泰迪熊。在全是血和断肢的房间里做爱，哈，再没有比这个更棒的情趣了。

他突然想起了另一件事。

“所以我变成这样……”他含糊了一下用词，“也-嗯-也是因为你？”

Sam的语气突然变得有点愧疚：“我不是故意的。”

操你妈的。

“我只是不想让你离开，”Sam试着辩解，“但我当时还没法完全控制力量，所以无意间影响了你。”

我喜欢这个吗？

Sam掰开他的大腿的时候Dean又在心里问了自己一遍。他从前面到后面都湿得像团没拧干的毛巾，Sam插进去时搅出的黏唧唧的水声简直让他想报警。

我可能会喜欢甜腻腻的奶水，喜欢拥抱和接吻，但绝对不喜欢血，不喜欢被操，不喜欢跟他的亲生兄弟上床。

Sam注视着他，棕绿色的眼睛清澈而温柔，在那种无处遁形的目光下他突然觉得膝盖发软、口干舌燥，他回想起Sammy还蜷在他怀里的时候，那么小，像一团蓬松柔软的棉花糖，那个时候他只想紧紧地抱住他。

**世界上独一无二的魔法，他的小型奇迹……**

Sam低下头吻住了他。最开始这个吻显得生涩又狼狈，他们俩表现得像一辈子没亲过女孩的毛头小子一样急迫又不顾一切。他的牙齿不小心磕到了Sam的嘴唇，而Sam的舌头把淡淡的铁锈味也一起带进了他的口腔，像飓风卷过废墟。他手脚发软，整个人都在沉沉地往下坠，失去了所有反抗的能力。

喜不喜欢好像都没什么区别，因为他意识到他永远不可能掉头就跑。

***

“Dean，Dean！”

他听见Sam焦急地叫他，手掌放在他肩膀上摇晃了几下，他用尽全身力气才困难地掀开了眼皮，使劲眨了两下眼睛，眼前模模糊糊的画面才变得尖锐清晰。他意识到自己正躺在汽车旅馆的破床上，他弟弟担忧地望着他。

“抱歉我回来晚了。你又做噩梦了？”

Dean晕乎乎地把脑袋靠在Sam肩膀上，他闻到Sam外套上裹着一种浓郁又新鲜的血腥味，好像鲜血的余温还停留在布料表面。

他吃力地回忆了一会。“我想不起来了……”

Sam叹了口气。

“没关系，”他脱掉脏兮兮的外套把它丢到一旁，躺下去抱住了Dean，一只手放在Dean脑后，另一只手环住他还在发抖的后背，像安慰哭闹的小孩似的轻轻拍了拍他，“我就在这里，你很安全。”

Dean迷迷糊糊地点了点头，又开始犯困。如果说他身体上的变化给他带来了点什么好处的话，那就是每次Sam帮他“解决问题”之后都会跟他一起睡觉，虽然他吐槽说订双人间然后挤在一张床上这种行为实在很傻逼。

然后在他又一次从噩梦中惊醒之后，他就能意识到他正在躺在汽车旅馆的床上，他弟弟就在他身边，这里不是地狱。

Dean闻到Sam衬衣上干净的洗衣皂味，像细小而锐利的风，像阳光下晒过的棉花，像一切坚硬又温和的东西，像家。

“我好像梦见你杀了莉莉丝。”Dean嘟囔着。

Sam配合地点了点头，像给猫顺毛一样一下一下地抚摸着他的背，“睡吧。”

Dean长长的睫毛抖了两下，眼皮像灌了铅一样越来越沉，直到它们像蝴蝶翅膀一样慢慢合拢。他又睡着了，呼吸变得均匀而安静。

Sam亲了亲Dean的脸颊。

“当然我会杀了莉莉丝。”


End file.
